Wait You
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Logika berkata Tidak, hati berkata Ya, pada Sasuke yang akan datang mendatangi Sakura yang akan pergi ke Amerika. Menemui Sakura di antara dinginnya salju dan tebalnya musim   SasuSaku


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Wait You © A Story by Me

Summary: Logika berkata Tidak, hati berkata Ya, pada Sasuke yang akan datang mendatangi Sakura yang akan pergi ke Amerika. Menemui Sakura di antara dinginnya salju dan tebalnya musim | SasuSaku |

Warning: OOC, AU, pendek, amatir. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_(—I believe, you came here…—)_

.

* * *

><p>Sakura menunggu. Pada uap udara yang terlihat jelas tiap kali ia menghembuskannya.<p>

Sakura menunggu. Pada tebalnya tumpukan salju yang kini menyelimuti kakinya.

Sakura menunggu. Pada gelapnya langit musim dingin yang mampu munculkan bintang.

Sesungguhnya ia ingin pergi. Tapi apa daya, ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan. Hal yang ingin ia tunggu dan alami. Hanya satu. Sasuke…

Ingin menemui Sasuke. Ingin. Sakura melihat Sasuke bahwa ia akan pergi pada hari di mana, inilah harinya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya berdehem pelan dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang dingin dan khas. Ekspresi umum untuk menolak. Namun Sakura tak menyerah. Ia terus saja memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bertemu Sasuke di taman kota dekat bandara Narita. _Childish_ memang. Tapi ini adalah momen di mana Sakura terpaksa menurunkan imejnya sedikit. Hanya untuk memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Sesuatu yang Sakura buat untuk Sasuke. Ya...

.

_[Bodoh. Kau bisa memberikannya pada waktu itu kan? Bukankah benda itu sudah selesai dibuat?]_

.

Bisa. Sakura bisa melakukannya. Sebenarnya bisa. Tapi Sakura terlalu gugup dan pengecut untuk mencobanya. Tapi Sakura sudah berniat akan memberikannya nanti. Pasti. Pasti Sakura akan memberikan syal itu pada Sasuke.

.

_[Kalau begitu, dia tidak akan datang.]_

.

Datang. Pasti datang. Percaya. Apa salahnya?

.

_[Sia-sia kalau kau mempercayai dia akan datang. Buktinya? Sampai sekarang dia belum datang kan? Sementara waktu keberangkatan tinggal 15 menit lagi. Kirimkan saja syalmu lewat pos.]_

.

Sakura akan tetap menunggu. Sampai detik terakhir dia bisa berdiri di taman ini. Dan ia ingin memberikan syal itu dengan tangannya.

.

_[Kau akan menyesal.]_

.

Untuk usaha yang dilakukan dengan kerja keras? Tidak.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_(—wait you. See you, say: _Aishiteru_—)_

.

* * *

><p>Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Saat pemuda itu memasuki kelasnya dan Sasuke adalah murid pindahan dari prefektur yang jauh. Sakura melakukan pendekatan. Tapi gagal karena karakternya yang sulit dimengerti. Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin. Entah kenapa itu adalah sisi positif dari Sasuke yang Sakura sukai. Berharap sikap Sasuke mencair karenanya. Tapi itu belum membuahkan hasil sampai 3 tahun mendatang.<p>

Sampai ujian nasional hingga perebutan beasiswa luar negeri, Sakura tetap gencar dan yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menerimanya. Terang-terangan Sakura menyukai Sasuke hanya dari bahasa tubuh Sakura setiap kali berdekatan dengan Sasuke atau ada orang yang membicarakan pemuda kaku itu. Diungkapkannya oleh kata-kata, Sasuke hanya memberikan isyarat ambigu sehingga Sakura dibuat penasaran olehnya. Sakura adalah siswi paling pintar dan percaya diri. Tapi kalau berhubungan dengan perasaan cinta yang tak dapat dirumuskan dengan angka-angka fisika, rasanya mungkin Sakura akan dibuat repot karenanya. Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa yang belum tahu akan pendalaman cinta yang sesungguhnya. Masih banyak belajar dari pengalaman yang menempanya selama ia hidup.

Sakura setidaknya ingin mendapatkan pengalaman cinta seperti kebanyakan remaja-remaja lainnya. Seperti Ino yang sukses mencairkan tingkah laku Sai, dan Tenten yang berhasil mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari Neji sehingga Tenten sering diantar jemput olehnya.

Kembali pada taman yang diselimuti oleh putihnya salju, seputih cinta Sakura yang dideklamasikan oleh hatinya. Sakura tetap menunggu. Dirinya tidak kesepian. Lalu lalang sunyi kendaraan yang membantu memecah keheningan. Dengan lampu sorot yang terkadang mengenai objek taman di sekitarnya. Sejumlah pergulatan internal Sakura akan debat hatinya melawan logikanya, membuatnya galau, sedikit ragu akan keputusannya.

_Apakah Sasuke akan datang? Aku sudah meneleponnya kemarin_. Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

_[Tidak. Dia tidak akan datang Sakura…]_

.

Akal pikirannya mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Secara lugas dan tegas.

.

_[Salah. Dia pasti datang. Tunggulah beberapa menit lagi.]_

.

Hatinya yakin, kalau orang yang ditunggu Sakura akan datang.

.

_[Sudahi kekeras-kepalaanmu Sakura. Ini fakta! Sasuke tidak akan datang dan dia takkan PERNAH datang!]_

.

Hatinya berteriak keras. Kali ini dia lebih tajam.

.

_[Belum. Masih belum detik-detik terakhir. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.]_

.

Hati yang optimis. "Terima kasih." jawab Sakura.

Sampai waktu habis. Sasuke belum datang. Bayangan dirinya bahkan belum menampakkan diri. Bahu Sakura tertunduk, lunglai. Benarkah semua akan berakhir hanya dalam sehari ini?

_Aku bodoh. Ya, aku bodoh._

.

_[Tidak. Kamu tidak seperti itu Sakura.]_

_._

_Sama saja!_

Kini Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Mundur. Udara dingin tidak ia rasakan lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Sakura melipat syal berwarna biru dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kertasnya. Kembali memandang taman itu. Menghela nafas, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Membisikkan kalimat satir yang diucapkan di hatinya.

_Sasuke, aku berangkat ya? Cita-citaku untuk menuntut ilmu di Eropa sudah di depan mata. Tolong kau telepon atau email aku. Hehe._

Menghapus air mata. Sasuke takkan datang. Ya.

Benar-benar tidak akan datang.

Sakura menutup mata, keluar dari alam kenangan imajinasinya. Memori sekitar lima tahun lalu. Ketika dirinya dulu berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti dirinya sekarang. Sakura yang sekarang mengenakan pakaian kantor, bernostalgia ke sini, mengingat masa lalu yang membuatnya tidak akan melupakan setiap detik-detik kedatangan dan kepergiannya. Sasuke yang datang dan terlihat dari baying-bayang samar itu. _Ah, kau datang Sasuke…_

_Kau datang kemari. Tapi takkan pernah ke tempat di mana aku berdiri. Karena kau mengalami tabrak lari sekitar satu setengah kilometer dari taman ini. Aku mendengarnya setelah naik pesawat lima tahun lalu itu dari Naruto. Sehingga kau meninggal dan takkan pernah bertemu denganku. Karena kau sudah pergi terlebih dahulu._

_Sedangkan aku menunggu. Yakin kau akan datang. Dan benar, kau datang Sasuke._

_Meski pandangan kita takkan pernah bertemu. Karena kau telah pergi mendahuluiku…_

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan saputangan kepunyaannya. Tangan yang lain memegang tas berisi syal biru itu. Masih yakin Sasuke akan melihat dirinya di tempat ini. Meskipun itu mustahil. Meski itu adalah sebuah kebodohan, meski sudah lima tahun berlalu, tapi Sakura tetap di sini. Menunggu Sasuke dan bibit-bibit bunga menyembul di balik tebalnya salju itu.

Apakah hati Sakura akan sembuh selayaknya taman ini yang memunculkan bibit-bibit bunga itu?

Entahlah. Bahkan pemilik hati ini tidak mau menjawab.

.

.

.

End (dengan tidak elitnya)

* * *

><p>AN: Maaf kalau aneh dan acak adul (OAO")/ trus nyepam lagi ==" Memang nih plot kepikiran aja. Langsung muncul di kepala. Baguslah bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Tapi ini dari sudut pandang saya loh QAQ

Uhm, review seihklasnya deh. Bahasa jangan pedes kalau kritik segala macem karena daku sensitif U.U Review deh. Enggak juga gapapa #langsungdown #kabur.


End file.
